


Florentia

by PinstripesAndConverse



Category: City of Love: Paris (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bath, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mostly Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, with some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinstripesAndConverse/pseuds/PinstripesAndConverse
Summary: The MC and Vincent finally get a moment to themselves, a long-awaited departure from Paris, from responsibilities and prying eyes.  They take full advantage of it.





	Florentia

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Strong sexual content throughout.

Sophia gazed around the room, hardly surprised by the choice of decor but awed all the same.  She felt like she had stepped back in time as she looked at all of the gilded filigree and crown molding, every surface covered in some kind of decoration.  The black marble fireplace across from the bed was lit with the flip of a switch, casting an orange glow and throwing shadows across the large bedroom.  The furniture was dark wood, ornately carved, the bedding simple but elegant, not drawing attention away from the aesthetic of the room itself.

This was his room, she realized.  Her suitcase was placed in the corner near the closet, out of the way, in the assumption she would be sharing the room.  

Would he want her to?

Across the room from the entry was a set of French doors leading to a balcony overlooking the gardens in the back of the house.  She could see the faint glimmer of stars in the sky through the window; they were far enough out from the city to just be able to see them.  How she missed seeing the twinkling night sky.

As much as she loved Paris, it was nice to be away.  Florence offered its own unique charm and warmth.  Vincent’s eyes lit up every time he gave details about any artwork or architecture they came across, an enthusiasm she only ever saw when they were alone.  

Away from prying eyes, from curious friends, from the pressures of work.  Just the two of them, together. Much like now.

Her heart raced at the thought for the briefest of moments.  

Vincent had paused at the dressing table near the fireplace to remove his watch and cufflinks, watching her as he did so.  She had long since stopped squirming under his intense gaze. Sophia held the look for a moment before returning her eyes to the window and the stars.  Her feet were killing her in these shoes; she lifted the skirts of the dress and kicked them off, pushing them off to the side.  Much better.  Still painful, but better.

She heard him cross the room in measured footsteps.  His fingers traced the curve of her neck, drawing a shiver from her in response.  

“You look stunning.  I’m almost certain everyone’s eyes were on you.”

She could feel his warmth behind her, his fingers trailing down her spine, her back exposed in a deep v-shape to her waist.  Sophia shivered again, locking eyes with him in the glass as he leaned down to kiss her neck.  His other hand teased the small zipper, revealing the rest of her back, a hint of lace peaking out from below the beginning of the skirt.

“I don’t care about everyone else.” She said, the words escaping her lips just as the thought crossed her mind.  “Or _want_ anyone else.”

 _Surely you know that by now_ , she thought.

“I simply know I wasn’t the only one unable to take my eyes off of you.” His breath tickled against her skin, earning him an involuntary shudder as his voice dropped to a whisper in her ear.  “What is it you want, then?”

He posed the question like he did so many others, when people came to him with problems, seeking help.  The man who could make anything happen, as long as you paid the price.  Who promised the world for a soul, for eternal service, at least until he said otherwise.  

But there was something different in his tone, dare she think it almost gentle.  There were a thousand ways their night could go, would go, but he was once again, letting her lead.  Never once assuming she wanted something when she didn’t.  

Just like he did so long ago, when they first kissed.

Their eyes met in the window again and she had expected eyes darkened with singular desire.  Instead, she caught hints of tenderness, perhaps even patience-not something he was often known for-amongst the hunger.  

She knew what she wanted; she had known it for some time now, perhaps even before they admitted feelings and agreed to see where life took them.  Sophia still found it astonishing when they had these moments, that despite his dominant personality he would let her lead, never assuming and always aware of the balance between them.

“You.”  She whispered back, her tone even and definitive.

His hands left her back and she felt one arm wrap around her to pull her as close to him as her large skirt would allow, his other hand falling to the curve of her waist.  

“As you wish, _ma cherie_.”  

His lips were tender as they grazed the spot right below her earlobe, her pulse quickening. Vincent slowly worked his way down her neck, humming softly as he found the spot at the base of her neck she was weakest at.  She shivered, her breath hitching.  He chuckled lowly, a sound she could feel from deep within his chest, a sound she always found to make her heart beat just a little bit quicker.

With a final kiss to her shoulder, she felt his warmth leave her as he murmured that he would be right back.  Sophia watched his figure retreat through the set of double doors into what she could only assume was the attached bathroom.  She heard running water and distantly smelled something...floral.  Rose...jasmine, perhaps.

Sophia felt her face grow hot at the idea of being so exposed to him.  He wasn’t the only person she had dated, and he wasn’t her first to be with, yet the idea of being bare in front of him filled her with an anxious thrill.  She held no doubt about her desire for him, wanting to be with him intimately, seeing it as an expression of her love for him.  

Being naked to _be_ with someone was one thing.  She had never showered with anyone else, and certainly never shared a bath before.  The idea of warm water was quite welcome when she considered her feet and legs, sore from the shoes.  The gesture was quite romantic when she thought about it further, and a part of her found it touching that he would even think of such a gesture.  Then again, she knew he was a romantic at heart, as sarcastic and cynical as he was.  

If it was unexpected he was going for, two could play that game...

She heard his footsteps as he re-entered the bedroom and she turned, her dress rustling with the movement, the bodice only held up by the long sleeves.  Neither of them said anything, her eyes meeting his again as she tugged lightly at the cuff of her sleeves, the lace slipping down her arms.  The dress cascaded to the floor in ripples of black satin and lace, stopping Vincent in his tracks a few feet from her.  

She was left in nothing except for the sheer lace underwear covering her hips, worn as more of a tease and to match the dress.  She hadn’t expected tonight to go the way it had but she mentally patted herself on the back for being prepared, if inadvertently.

Sophia had seen his green eyes wide before but never like this.  He swallowed, clearly taken aback by her boldness, his mouth open ever so slightly.  If he had any second thoughts about her desire, she was sure her gesture erased them.

Vincent recovered quicker than she anticipated him to but there was no hiding the effect her undressing had on him, and she knew he wasn’t even going to attempt to.  She felt the familiar beginnings of something stirring in her, the cool air prickling her skin as they watched one another, as he watched her.  Arousal between them, for each other, was nothing new; they just never had the opportune moment to act on it.

His eyes roamed once, lingering only long enough to appreciate, marvel in the same way he did a painting or a sculpture.  He then extended his hand to her, helping her step out of the dress, watching her.  It was as if he couldn’t entirely believe she would let herself be so vulnerable with him.

“I’ve rendered Vincent Karm speechless?” she whispered.  Her lips curled into a smile.

“I don’t have enough words to describe what you are,” he replied, lowering his head to meet the hand her still held, looking at her as his lips teased her skin.  “Other than radiant.”

His gaze was warm, reassuring, although she could see a smoldering blaze underneath.  Her heart skipped as he let go of her hand to brush the tips of his fingers against her skin where the lace met her hips, not so much hesitant as awaiting permission.  She nodded, the thin fabric falling away.

He had held her when she’d woken from nightmares, helped her when she’d been her weakest.  She had bared her soul to him in every way imaginable and yet she still felt so...emotionally raw to be naked in front of him.

Before she knew what she was doing, Sophia’s fingers found the buttons on his waist coat, pushing the garment off of him.  Her eyes stayed trained on his as she continued undressing him, evening the playing field.  Her fingers brushed his arousal as she pushed his pants past his hips, eliciting a slight hiss in response.  She reached up to kiss him, feeling the warmth from his skin, their bodies grazing as he stepped out of his clothes, pushing them aside.  Vincent broke away to remove his socks, which joined the pile of clothing, before continuing the kiss, his tongue finding hers.  She sighed, feeling the remnants of the stressful evening leave her as her head spun with passion.  They parted again, both of them panting slightly.

In one motion, he placed an arm behind her knees and the other on her back, picking her up with ease.  She took the opportunity to rest her head on his shoulder, her lips placing light kisses down the column of his neck as he crossed the bedroom.  

She found herself enveloped in warm water as he lowered her into the large, oval tub before sitting behind her.  To their right, a fireplace much like the one in the bedroom flickered, casting an orange glow around the room, most of the surfaces white.  The aroma of rose and jasmine was stronger, the water shimmering with a slight iridescence.  She reveled in the feeling of his chest against her back; she leaned into him and closed her eyes as her heart raced in her ears. His lips went to her shoulder as Sophia’s fingers fell to his knees and thighs, tracing circles across his skin.

Vincent rested his chin on her shoulder as he reached for a washcloth and soap resting on the edge of the tub, lathering the soft material after dipping both in the water.  One arm wrapped around her waist as he pressed the cloth to her skin, rubbing gentle circles along her collarbone and chest.  He continued down, along her stomach and her legs, occasionally grazing his fingers along her inner thighs.  His other hand had come up to cup her breast, his thumb teasing her nipple as he kissed just below her ear, rinsing away the soap.  

Her heart rate picked up pace again as she felt a familiar ache at his actions, Sophia arching her back against him.  Vincent chuckled, doing the same to her other breast, abandoning the washcloth.  His other hand traced a line back up her leg to find the apex of her thighs, grazing her before reaching the sensitive spot he wanted.  Sophia leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder, arching again into his hands and letting out a gasp at the desire building deep within her.

He pulled away slightly, withdrawing his arms from around her.  His fingers instead teased her spine, running from the small of her back up to her neck before beginning the process of removing the pins in her hair.  Vincent dropped them to the floor without a care.  He ran his wet hands through her tresses, looking for any remaining pins.  A moan slipped from her lips, the feeling of his fingers in her hair just as pleasurable as his teasing of her clit.

“Do you like this?” His breath tickled her ear, massaging her scalp in the same fashion again.

She nodded and hummed in approval.

“Good.”

She felt him shift, reaching for something she couldn’t see, and then felt something on her head that smelled similar to the bath water, although not entirely.  He eased her down into the water, supporting her head with one hand as he worked the shampoo into a lather.  Her breath hitched, relishing the feeling of his nails on her scalp, a sigh escaping her.  He gingerly let go of the back of her head, one hand shielding her eyes as the other cupped water to rinse away the shampoo.

She opened her eyes, feeling dazed from the sensations, gazing up at him.  “You’re far too good at that.”

“At what, my dear?”

“Teasing me.”

“I can stop, if you’d prefer.  Though I can promise that you’ll be sated by the time we’re finished.”

Sophia closed her eyes for a moment, a smile quirking her lips.  “I don’t doubt that.”

She sat up slowly, reaching for the soap and washcloth, gesturing with her index finger for Vincent to turn around.  He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked as he complied, turning his back to her.  She lathered the washcloth and ran the fabric over his shoulder blades and lower back, rinsing the soap away before she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed the washcloth to his chest.  She heard a low groan at the feeling of her breasts against his back, the sound vibrating deep within his chest.  Sophia kissed his shoulder blade, making quick work of washing him, wetting his hair with her fingers, dampening the soft locks.

Sophia reached for the shampoo he had used on her earlier, putting some into her palm before lathering his hair, running her nails lightly at his neck.  Yet again, another low groan, and her heart fluttered at the possibility of feeling that vibration against her later when they were entangled in one another.  He leaned back when she asked him to, rinsing away the suds from his hair.  She continued to massage his scalp after he sat back up, one of her arms back around his waist again, her hand going below the surface of the water, her thumb tracing the tip of his member.  Vincent hissed softly before another groan, louder, escaped his lips when she wrapped her hand around him, moving slowly, teasingly.  He was warm in her hand and she felt the burning ache in her grow stronger when he made another sound.

She was aware of a vague thought somewhere in the back of her head that he wouldn’t let himself be so easily undone by just anyone.  

“Sophia,” he whispered, the last syllable punctuated with what she could only consider a deep yearning, a need.  “If you keep doing that, we’re not going to make it to the bed.” 

“I want you, Vincent.”  Her words were breathless, just as heavy with desire as his.  “Please.”

She released him and he turned around, capturing her lips hungrily, their tongues seeking each other’s.  He dragged his teeth lightly over her bottom lip, humming in satisfaction at how swollen her lips were; she could still feel his lips against hers, still feel his teeth nibbling.

Dazed, she watched him get out of the water first, eyes following his long legs up to his back and shoulders as he wrapped a towel around his waist.  She stood up and carefully stepped out of the tub as Vincent held a towel open for her; he wrapped her in the fluffy material, holding her close to him.

She kissed him once more, lips lingering over his for a moment before she turned, her fingers finding Vincent’s as she lead them back into the bedroom.  She let the towel slip as she turned back around, the cloth falling softly around their feet as her eyes met his again, and she nodded, affirming she still wanted this, still wanted _him._

He kissed her softly, one hand cupping her cheek as the other slid down her side, resting at the dip in her waist.  His hand was warm against her cold skin, her body not yet used to the colder air outside of the tub. Their lips found one another’s again and again, each time hungrier than the last.  Her tongue teased against his lips, and he parted them, kissing her deeply with a low groan that sent shivers down her spine.  

She heard his towel fall to the floor before she felt his bare thighs brush hers.  Sophia rested her hands on his chest, one hand tracing nonsense patterns as it danced up to his collarbone and neck, teasing the nape of his neck.  He hissed.  She knew too well he enjoyed it when she played with his hair and she loved being able to elicit such noises from him.  She dragged her fingertips over the base of skull and was rewarded with another deep groan.

She pushed her body to his, her bare breasts pressed to him, his arousal hard against her.  The feeling of his skin on hers was euphoric and she felt herself shudder as a small quake of anticipation ran through her.  

She felt Vincent’s hands run down her sides and reach for her thighs to pick her up with relative ease.  She wrapped her legs around him, their kiss unbroken as he carried her the short distance to the bed, shifting his hold slightly to grab the covers and push them back.  The sheets felt cool against her back as he laid her down, Vincent pulling away just long enough for him to shift onto the bed entirely. Their lips met again before he began to lay kisses at the corner of her mouth and her jawline, at the spot below her ear that he knew she always enjoyed.  Her neck, collarbone and the hollow between her breasts were next, his hands leaving her legs to trace up her sides, one hand tracing the curve of her breast before brushing his thumb over her nipple.  Sophia’s sigh turned into a moan as his mouth found her other breast, teasing her with his tongue.  She arched slightly as he continued, sucking lightly before alternating.  He resumed trailing kisses along her body slowly, Sophia’s breath hitching in her throat as his lips found her inner thigh before he pulled away again to sit back.  

She felt lightheaded, her skin tingling with anticipation and desire as Vincent’s eyes roamed her body before meeting hers.  They watched each other for a moment before Sophia sat up and shifted to straddle his lap.  Vincent swallowed hard before releasing a slow breath, her warm center pressed against him.  She shifted, bucking her hips to slide herself along his length.  He groaned softly, his breath mingling with hers as their lips hovered over one another’s.  

“I want you, Vincent,” she whispered, resting her forehead against his.  “ _Please_.”

“And I you, Sophia,” He moved his head just enough so their noses brushed against each other’s.  

He murmured a soft “I love you” over and over, slipping into French as he kissed her gently before the passion from earlier came crashing back.  Vincent wrapped his arms around her, one hand splayed across her shoulder blades as the other rested at the small of her back, keeping her against him.  Sophia’s arms found their way around his neck again, her hand seeking his damp hair.  He gave another moan as her fingers teased the nape of his neck and he shifted to lay her back on the bed carefully, his arms still around her.  He slid himself against her, allowing himself to rub against her clit; Sophia moaned into their kiss as she shivered from the jolt of ecstasy that ran through her at the motion.  She bucked her hips against him as he continued to tease her before she felt him position himself a final time.  

He slowly entered her, a groan escaping his lips as Sophia gave a gasp, feeling how tight she was around him.  Her eyes searched his as he remained still for a moment to let her adjust to him, finding yet again desire, tenderness.  She nodded that she was okay and kissed him again as he began to slowly move and find a cadence.  Sophia raised her hips to meet his thrusts as his hand once on her shoulder blades moved up to tease her neck and tangle in her hair.  She gasped again when Vincent withdrew entirely only to thrust right back into her, causing her to dig her fingers into his shoulder and back in pleasure and wrap her legs around his waist to allow him deeper into her.   Vincent buried his head in the crook of her neck as his rhythm increased, her heartbeat along with it.  Blood thrummed in her ears, her mind cloudy, and all she could focus on was _him_.  Her head fell back against the pillow and he pressed kisses along her jaw, her skin tingling where his lips once were.  She released one hand from his back to bury it in his hair, eliciting a hiss that turned into a slight grunt when she pulled just a little.

They were lost, adrift in a sea where their only refuge was one another.  

She gave a cry as she felt the familiar sensation, a fire slowly building in her abdomen, trailing ever downward.  Another cry escaped her lips, along with his name, her legs and arms quivering before her walls tightened and her world shattered.  Vincent groaned, his own release spurred by hers.

Both of them were breathless as his lips crashed into hers, breaking away only to whisper sweet nothings, mixtures of French and English.  He untangled his arms from her, giving a slight apologetic grimace at the mess he made of her hair, and rolled over.  Sophia shifted and grabbed the covers that had been kicked to the foot of the bed.  She laid her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her, her fingers tracing nonexistent patterns across his chest beneath the soft sheet and comforter.

“You kept your promise.”

“I always do, _ma cherie_.  Was there any doubt I wouldn’t?”

“Never,” she whispered.

She felt his lips turn into a smirk as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, his fingers warm as they teased her upper arm.  Sophia’s eyes felt heavy, Vincent’s breathing creating a lulling rhythm she felt herself matching.

As she drifted off to sleep, she found herself thinking of how perfectly she fit next to him, of his fingers in her hair and soft lips on her skin.


End file.
